House of Carrington
The House of Carrington is one of the oldest houses to date, accurately tracing its lineage all the way back to before 400 P.C. The house traditionally has governed vast areas all throughout the Kingdom of Stromgarde, but its largest and most prominent province is Northpass, an immense forty-thousand acre region located in northern Arathi Highlands. The household is known for producing great admirals, and collectively sixteen men from the House of Carrington have served as admirals in the Stromgarde Navy over the years. Controlled Provinces 'Duchy of Northpass' The Duchy of Northpass is a large region sandwiched in between the hectic fields of the Arathi Highlands and the troll infested Hinterlands. The duchy is comprised of hundreds of small towns and some major cities and military outposts, most prominently; *'Northpass City': the immense city has a sweltering population of sixteen-thousand people and boasts a standing militia of around sixteen-hundred men. It is located almost centerfold in the duchy, and conducts trade with thousands of faction scattered throughout Azeroth **''Northpass Manor: equally as immense as the city, the large manor rests square in the center of the city's bustling trading district and contains over four-hundred rooms, ranging from grand courtrooms to small ambassadors' offices. *'Northwatch Fortress: just outside of the city's underlying suburbs lies this immense stronghold, forged by the hardwork of thousands of local peasants. It is the permanent home of around four-thousand soldiers and is the mecca for all military-related activity. *Timestill Village: the large village was built dangerously close to the Hinterlands, and so is fortified rather largely due to the various troll assualts over the years. The village is known for its crude architecture and war-like people. *Carrington: a small city located in the very southern reaches of Northpass. It has a population of around seven-thousand people and controls a small miltia of around nine-hundred men. It is the earliest built settlement in the duchy. **Carrington Castle: the small but fortified castle is a poorly built supposed fortress that acts as the protective military outpost of the region. It is currently commanded by Cassius Carrington, son of the Duke Letholdus Carrington. *Letholdus Keep: built in the 400's K.C., the keep's main function is no longer to act as stronghold for soldiers but instead as a beautiful summer home for the House of Carrington and family. '''County of Vandlewich The petty county is located on the side of an isolated mountain range in north western Arathi Highlands. It is comprised of about three small villages and one small town. *'Wedgemore': the only town in the county has a population of one-thousand but is declining quite rapidly. The town is relatively new and is only around ten years old. Interestingly enough, 56% of the population is over the age of sixty. *'Quillsford': a miniature village situated near an immense swan pond. The settlement itself looks unexciting, with its decaying rooftops, faded granite walls, and broken roads. The small hamlet's economy is largely supported by blacksmithing. *'Cenorias: '''the village's atmosphere is gruesome, complete with galvanised steel rooftops built decades prior and half rotten walls. The village's biggest strengths appear to be rare herbalism and fine leatherworkin, as well as animal breeding. **Cenorias Estate: built on a rockly ledge two-hundred yards up the mountain range, the estate is a well crafted three story mansion surrounded by a rough black iron fence. The imposing manse can be seen miles away, even through the densest fog. It is the current home of Count Arminious Carrington. 'Barony of Hiborane' The moderate-sized barony is situated near the northern border of the Alterac Mountains and just south of the town of Strahnbrad. It has managed to maintain a healthy status despite being in the nucleus of a lawless wilderness and its leader, Tadmor Carrington, imprisoned. *'Estermead: fabricated above a geyser field, the village of Estermead is home to about six hundred people. Spruce wood rooftops, seagrass walls and its silent mountain range make the small village a beautiful place to behold. **Watermount Tower: the immense military tower is manned by around sixty armsman and includes a barracks, dungeon, and casemate. *Valfort: cast on the bottom of a valley, Valfort's main attraction is its armory, which was designed by gnomes eight years prior. The hamlet has a thriving economy, which is mainly supported by wood production, alchemy and hunting. *Normoor: the large hamlet was designed on the highest point of a small mound east of the capitol city. It is described as a charming old settlement, with ceramic tile rooftops, slate tile walls and gorgeous frozen lakes. Its economy is supported by jewelcrafting. **Northedge Garrison: a new addition to the barony, the large garrison houses eight hundred trained soldiers that are tasked with protecting all five villages of the barony. *Newham: largely industrial, the growing town of Newham at a glance looks very plain. With galvanised steel rooftops, worn sandstone walls and an effervescent cloud of smoke, the people and architecture are both crude and reclusive. **Newham Manse: the small manse was built in the center of the petty village, and was the primary home of Tadmor Carrington before his eventual arrest and imprisonment. *Coldoak: constructed on the lower edge of a stream, the small hamlet is renowned for the amount of wolves that run rampant throughout the region. The hamlet has a frightening atmosphere with decaying rooftops, dark wooden walls and overgrown gardens. **Lakeland Tower: smaller than its counterpart, the tower was abandoned years ago and today serves as a haven for homeless transients who drift through the region, as well as syndicate knaves. List of Members *'Thane Severus Carrington I: '''2nd Duke of Northpass, 515 P.C. - 480 P.C. *'Duke Garfield Carrington: '16th Duke of Northpass, 570 K.C. - 606 K.C. *'Duke Letholdus Carrington: '17th Duke of Northpass, 606 K.C. - , 2nd Baron of Hiborane, 599 K.C. - *'Baron Tadmor Carrington: 1st Baron of Hiborane, 598 K.C. - 599 K.C. *'Sir Cassius Carrington: '''Knight of Stromgarde *'Count Arminious Carrington: '''1st Count of Vandlewich, 614 K.C.- Carrington Carrington Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes